Two Angels and a Hunter
by WRATH77
Summary: Ficlets of my favorite OT3 pairing, Dean/Castiel/Balthazar. Because we need more Destielazar. Ranging from angst, fluff and smut. With a side of Sabriel. R&R
1. Hats

**Title: Hats**

**Summary: Castiel finds a new hat that he likes, which makes Dean irritated and Balthazar amused. **

**Rating: T**

Dean was waiting by the Impala for his two angels. Sam and Gabriel were investigating another job that was nearby, so he was in his FBI suit already and was waiting for his lovers.

"Well, don't you look spiffy."

He looked to the side and saw Balthazar walking up to him wearing a black suit. He grinned as the blonde angel went to him and gave him a kiss.

"You look good in a suit." Dean said.

"So do you." Balthazar as he let his eyes travel Deans figure, he then frowned as he looked around, "Where's Cas?"

Dean looked at him in surprise.

"I thought he was with you."

Balthazar shook his head.

"He said he saw something interesting in a store and was going to look at it before he came here."

There was a silence between them until a gravelly voice spoke up.

"Hello Dean, Hello Balthazar."

They looked to the side and stared at Castiel.

He was in his usual attire except for the sock monkey hat he was wearing.

Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief while Balthazar tried very hard not to laugh.

"Cas, what the hell is that on your head?"

"It's a hat."

"I know it's a hat, but why that hat, man?"

"I like it."

"Well, you got take it off Cas, it's a kids hat."

"Why?"

"You just can't." Dean growled, "Take it off."

"No."

Dean looked at him in surprise and then tried to grab the hat, but Castiel moved out of the way. He reached again and Cas again moved away.

"Cas, give me the damn hat!"

Balthazar just smiled as he leaned against the impala as he watched his lovers argue over the adorable hat Cas is wearing.

AN: This is pretty much based on a Twitter pic of Mischa in a sock monkey hat

So, here is my new SPN fic, Two Angels and A Hunter, (which is so original) and its around my favorite threesome pairing, Destielazar (DeanX Castiel X Balthazar) because there are seriously not enough fics of this pairing. I just loved Balthazar and his connection to Cas and Destiel is my OTP, so them meshed is my perfect pairing. These are just a bunch of one shots, ranging from fluff, angst and a lot of smut.

There will also be some Sabriel in here, because I think they are just too adorable not to be put in.

Thank you, MaggyStar17 for the inspiration with your own Destielazar fics, thanks a lot hun!

Be patient with me please, because ei am going back to school, so I will update slowly.

Enjoy and comments are loved!


	2. Everything

**Title: Everything**

**Summary: During their lovemaking, Castiel realizes something about his lovers. **

**Rating: M**

Castiel moaned as Dean and Balthazar thrust into him, both of their cocks inside of him. Dean was breathing out how perfect he is, how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. Balthazar was growling against his neck, telling him how dirty he was, how he looked so good taking their cocks. Castiel groaned at their words, letting them washed over his vessel, feeling them deep with him.

That was when he hit with an epiphany.

He loved them, he loved Dean and Balthazar. He loved them so much. He needed them so much.

They were everything to him.

He gave out a harsh cry at a particular hard thrust. He panted loudly as he was almost to completion.

"Oh, this is perfect…I love you so much…I love you both so much."

He then started to sob.

"You everything…you're everything!" He cried out as he came, then feeling his lovers release inside of him. He collapsed on top of Dean as Balthazar lay on top of him.

"Don' ." he whispered, feeling his lovers stiffen and then relax. Dean strokes his back as Balthazar nuzzled his neck.

"We're not going anywhere, Cas." Dean murmured.

"That's right, Cassie. You're stuck with us."

Castiel smiled as his eyes drift close, feeling safe and loved.

AN: Man, only the second chapter and its smut, lol.

So, just some smutty fluff with Cas realizing how important Dean and Balthazar are.

I have a feeling that when Dean does Cas, he gentle and loving and Balthazar is more assertive with a lot of dirty talk.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	3. Angel Nightmares

**Title: Angel Nightmares**

**Summary: Castiel has a nightmare from his past sins and Dean comforts him. **

**Rating: T**

Dean was sleeping deeply when he was suddenly woken up by a shove. He looked to the side and saw Castiel fighting off a nightmare. He moved over to Castiel and started to shake him.

"Cas, wake up, wake up!" Dean said, "C'mon buddy, you gotta wake up."

Castiel eyes shot wide open, blue eyes looking terrified. He then looked at Dean and dove into his arms, sobbing loudly. Dean just held the angel tightly, rubbing his back as he soothed him.

"Shhh, Cas, shhh." Dean crooned, "What's the matter, angel?"

"It-it was with Balthazar. It was when I killed Balthazar."

"Oh Cas." Dean said in a mournful tone.

The angels never talked about it; when Castiel was about to take in the souls to purgatory and when he killed Balthazar, who betrayed him to stop him from destroying himself.

Dean and Balthazar knew Castiel still felt guilty about it, how it nearly consumed him. How Balthazar hides the scar he has on his chest, so Castiel won't see it. They decided that Castiel has already dealt with enough guilt.

Dean sighs to himself as he holds the distraught angel, knowing he has to talk about this to Balthazar. This wasn't going to be conversation any of them were going to like.

AN: This came to me when I was in shower, where I always get my best ideas.

I think Cas would feel very guilty for killing Balthazar, since it seems he's the only angel that actually gives a damn about Cas and actually betrayed him so he won't hurt himself. I also think Dean and Balthazar love Cas too damn much to let him know about Balthazars scar or anything that has to do with the whole purgatory thing. Yeah, I put Balthazar with a scar here.

This will be two parts, next will have Balthazars reaction.

If you are wondering why Balthazar isn't there, he just somewhere checking something out.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, if I did, Destiel would have been canon by season 6 and Gabriel and Balthazar would not have been killed off.


	4. Resoultion

**Title: Resolution **

**Summary: Balthazar comforts Castiel and assures him that it not his fault. Continuation from previous chapter.**

**Rating: T**

Balthazar looked around outside and saw Castiel was sitting in the park, watching the ducks. He thinks it funny that Castiel gets enraptured by the smallest thing on earth, but he supposes that part of his charm. He then sighed and walked over to the younger angel, who stood up and looked at him with a smile.

"Hello, Balthazar." He said.

"Hello, Cassie."

Castiel then tilted his head and looked at Balthazar in confusion.

"Balthazar, is something wrong?"

Balthazar let out a deep breath and took one of Castiel's hands in his own. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he pressed on.

"Cassie…Dean told me about your nightmare."

Castiels eyes widen and he then looked down in shame.

"I'm so-"

"No, Castiel!"

Castiel looked at Balthazar in surprise, both from his tone and the use of his full name. But the blonde angel just held his hand tighter.

"Cassie, I never blamed you.

"But, I…"

"Cas, you weren't yourself."

"But I shouldn't have done that. I should have trusted you more and the Winchesters!" Castiel yelled, hysteria welling up in his chest. "All I knew was that you betrayed me and I was so angry! You only tried to help me and I-I…"

"Castiel." Balthazar said mournfully as he reached over and took Castiel into an embrace. Castiel held him tightly, as though he would fade away.

"Cassie, you weren't yourself. Yes, you made a devastating mistake. But I'm here right now, Castiel and I never once blamed you."

Castiel let out a watery gasp and held on tightly to his brother. His hand then eaned against Balthazars chest, over his heart where he thrust his blade through.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Another hand took his and held it tightly.

"I know."

AN: Phew, here is sequel from the last chapter, with just Cas and Balthazar. In my headcanon, I don't think Balthazar would blame Cas because he knows how desperate Cas was and he wasn't really himself. Beside, the after-effects of everything were punishment enough.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	5. Grooming

**Title: Grooming**

**Summary: Castiel needs his wings to be groomed but is too embarassed to ask.**

**Rating: T**

Castiel was fidgeting a lot lately and it was getting on Deans nerves. He didn't know what was wrong with him and Castiel won't tell him or Balthazar. He decided to ask his other angel lover what was wrong. When he did, the blonde just snickered.

"Oh, it's alright." He said, "Cassies wings are just ruffled."

Balthazar then frowned.

"He should have at least told us."

Later on in the day, they cornered CastieL, who just blushed and looked sheepish.

"I didn't think it was such a big concern."

Balthazar just rolled his eyes and made Castiel take a seat.

"Open your wings, Cassie." He said, making Castiel blush and with a sigh, unfolded his wings.

Dean stared at Castiels enormous black wings, thinking how gorgeous they looked; even they did look a bit ruffled. He watched as Balthazar murmured to the younger angel as he ran his hands through the feathers, smoothing them out. Dean couldn't help but be fascinated by the scene.

"Well?" Balthazar said suddenly, making Dean look at him. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

The rest of the day were the angels teaching Dean how to properly groom angel wings, a lesson hat Dean took to heart.

AN: Apparently, wings grooming is a must for angels.

So, here is just a little fluff with the boys grooming Castiels wings. I put Cas blushing when he shows them because in my personal headcanon , I think wings are an intimate part of an angel and to show them is kinda like being naked in front of someone.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	6. Watching

Castiel doesn't know how this happened, but he could guess.

It all started with him and Balthazar on their bed kissing. It was turning passionate when Dean walked in, the hunter first freezing at the scene and then grinning as he walked towards them. Balthazar then got a mischievous glint in his eyes and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Dean was tied to a chair and started yelling at his brother, but Balthazar just smirked.

"I just want to try something new." Balthazar said, "How about me and Cas have out fun and you watch us."

Dean fell silent as he pondered the question.

"I can't touch you?"

"Nope."

Dean then looked at Castiel, who found the idea intriguing and arousing. He and Dean looked to at each other and then Dean sighed.

"Ok, fine, but could you untie me at least?" He growled out, making Balthazar chuckle and snap his fingers again and releasing Dean. What happened next was a blur, all Castiel knew was he and Balthazar's clothes were gone and they were now in a 69 position.

Castiel hummed as he sucked Balthazar's cock as he lay on top of him, sucking it with a moan while he gripped his thighs. Balthazar was sucking loudly, his tongue moving around a lot. He then smirked as one of his fingers went between Castiels cheeks and rubbed against his hole. When he pushed in, he was awarded with a keen.

Dean was watching the two angels suck each other as he started to stroke himself. He couldn't help but think how hot they look, especially Castiel. His cheeks were flushed as his head bobbed on the older angels dick. Balthazar was making loud sucking noises and the bastard knew Dean was watching because he then spread Castiels cheeks and let him see pressing in his fingers. Dean grunted as he stroked faster; sneaky bastard.

When Balthazar added another finger, Castiel pulled back with a groan and looked at Balthazar.

"I-I can't take it anymore." Castiel said gasping, "I-I want…"

"Oh, I know what you want." Balthazar said in a husky tone. "But does Dean know?"

Castiel then looked at Dean and flushed as Dean stared at him heatedly. Balthazar then pulled into Castiel into his lap, rubbing his cock against the younger angel's entrance.

"Say what you want, Cassie." Balthazar said as he licked and nipped his neck. Castiel moaned as he writhed in his brother lap.

"I-I-I want you…inside me…please, Balthazar!" Castiel cried out.

"Since you asked so nicely." Balthazar said and then slid into Castiel all the way to the hilt. He then started to pound relentlessly into Castiel, making him cry out.

Dean groaned at the scene, watching as Balthazar and Castiel faced him, with Castiel going up and down on Balthazar's dick, then seeing the angels kiss, all sloppy with tongue and saliva.

"So hot, you two." He groaned, "So hot."

Balthazar looked at Castiel, who had his eyes closed and groaning as he moved into his lap.

"You like this, don't you Castiel?" he whispered hotly, against his ear, "Being fucked from behind with Dean watching? Watching as my cock slams into your little hole? You like that, don't you, you slutty little angel?"

Castiel response was a whimper as his hand went to his cock to relive it, but Balthazar grabbed his hands and heled them behind his back.

"Oh no, love, you ae just coming from my cock." He said, making Castiel groan in disappointment.

"Oh, Bal, don't be cruel." Dean murmured as he stroked himself faster. Castiel started to shake and whine as he bucked himself in Balthazar's lap.

"I-I-I'm so close." He whispered, when suddenly Balthazar rushed their lips together and start piston his hips. Then Castiel felt something else, his grace intertwining with Balthazar's.

That's what did it.

Castiel comes with a scream, coming hard. He was only dimly aware of Dean's shout of pleasure and Balthazar biting his shoulder as he came inside of him. He then fell back with Balthazar on the bed, both breathing heavily. The bed then dipped as Dean lay next to them.

"Fuck, you two are so hot." He said, making the angels laugh.

AN: Phew, finally got this done.

I wanted a threesome fic with these boys, with the angels having their fun and Dean is watching. So, I made this, yes, Balthazar is a dominant top.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	7. Love More

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Balthazar hates himself for feeling like this, but he can't help it. Castiel loves Dean more than him.**

Balthazar shouldn't be surprised by this, but it still stings.

He knows Castiel loves Dean more than him.

He could see it in those "stares" they give each other. Hell, Castiel died twice for Dean and would do anything for Dean. Castiel won't do that for him.

He decided to bury those feelings, so they won't bother Castiel and Dean. But it kept festering until it became noticeable and Castiel asked him what the matter was.

He then exploded.

He yelled at Castiel, saying he couldn't help but feel second-best to a hairless ape. That Dean wouldn't have to worry about Castiel stabbing him in the back.

He then saw Castiel step back as though he has been struck and then saw Dean, who just walked into the room, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked at Castiels face again and was horrified to see tears forming in his blue eyes. He then flew off, wanting to get away from everything.

He didn't know how long he was gone, time was relative to an angel, but he knows he was gone for at least two weeks. When he came back, dean was cooking dinner and wouldn't even look at him. The cold attitude made Balthazar cringe.

"Hello Dean." He said, watching as Dean flipped over a burger.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean growled.

"Around." Balthazar said, making Dean scoff.

"You hurt Cas." He said, "I should be mad at you, but I said some pretty shitty things to him, so I can't be all pissed at you."

Balthazar nodded and then Dean sighed.

"He loves you too, Bal." he said.

"He loves you more." Balthazar said with a curt tone. "Don't deny it. He will do anything for you. He could live without me, he can't live without you."

Deans shoulder slumped as he took a deep breath.

"I know and I can't without him." Dean said, then looking at Balthazar, "You know why you're so important to him? Because you're the only angel that gave a damn about him. Sure you betrayed him, but you did it so he won't hurt himself. None of those dicks with wings would do that for him."

Balthazar stood there as he digested the information, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Look, you need to see him. He tired himself out from looking for you." Dean said, "He's in our room."

Balthazar nodded as he walked towards their shared bedroom and walked in. he saw Castiel, still dressed, asleep on the bed. The fact he was asleep meant he was exhausted. Balthazar felt his heart break.

He reached over and sat next to Castiel, stroking his hair. Castiel moaned in his sleep and opened his eyes, widening when he saw it was Balthazar.

"I-I…Balthazar…I'm sorry." Castiel stuttered.

"Cassie, no, no."

"I…We didn't mean to leave you out."

"Oh, Castiel. The one thing you and Dean don't do is leave me out."

"B-But you said…"

"No, love, I didn't mean it. I was just…upset."

"But it's true. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Balthazar moved over and lay next to him, holding him in his arms.

"I do love you, Balthazar. I do. I also love Dean, but…"

"You love him more."

Castiel looked down in shame while Balthazar kissed his forehead.

"You know, I saw it the minute I saw the two of you together. It couldn't be more obvious." Balthazar said.

"Dean was the one who taught you to crave, to rebell. He was the whole reason you rebelled in the first place, Cassie. I won't deny the attraction."

Castiel chuckled as he stroked Balthazar's knuckles.

"You deserve more."

"No, love, I just want you and our lovely human."

Castiel gave a small smile and then snuggled into Balthazar's chest.

"Don't go, I need you." He whispered, making the older angel hold him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Castiel. You'll always have little old me."

**AN: Phew, this is finally done. **

**This is the problem with three way relationships, jealousy.**

**I do feel thought that Cas loves Dean more than anything, hell, dean was the whole reason Cas rebelled in the first place. Also let's admit, Balthazar only betrayed Cas because he doesn't want Cas to kill himself. So, I tried to get that angsty bit here.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	8. Wing Problems

**Title: Wing Problems**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Dean notices something off with his angels and he finds out its hilarious. **

Dean started noticing something with his angels and he has no idea what it is. Gabriel seems to know, but he apparently found it too hilarious to tell anyone.

Whenever Balthazar talks, Castiel doesn't sit next him. Whenever he does, he always looks uncomfortable and annoyed. He finally cornered Castiel one day and got an answer out of him.

"It's his wings."

Dean looked confused at the blue-eyed angel.

"His wings?"

"Yes, when Balthazar was in heaven, whenever he spoke, he flapped his wings a lot. Here on earth, he uses his hands a lot. I assume you see how he talks."

Dean nodded, knowing that Balthazar does talk a lot with his hands.

"Sometime, he lets his wings out when he talks. Therefore, when he talks, he not only uses his hands, but his wings also flaps. They are constantly hitting my face."

Dean stares at Castiel and then starts to snicker, the image of Castiel getting a face-full of Balthazar feathers was too funny.

No wonder Gabriel found it hilarious.

**AN: I got the idea from a tumblr headcanon that Balthazar talks a lot with his hands because of his wings. It was too adorable to not write!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! **


	9. Photo

The photo was a secret, only Castiels secret because he didn't want the others to tease him.

Gabriel actually took the photo, on one of their off days. There were a lot of candid photos, especially of Dean hiding his face from the camera. But this one was his favorite.

It was with Dean and Balthazar, standing side by side, smiling at the camera. The both looked happy and carefree.

Yes, this is one of his favorites.

**AN: This was inspired by an actual photo of Jensen and Sebastian, they looked gorgeous.**

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	10. Tattoo Replacements

Dean and Sam shouldn't be surprised by this, but they both felt rather sad about this.

It all started when their angels (now human) went to a tattoo parlor to get anti-possession tattoos. That's when Castiel saw some tattoo advertisements on the wall and they all looked at it long.

Wings.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but flinch, knowing the angels are having difficulty settling into their new lives with their wings clipped. Then Sam said that maybe it will help them.

So, besides the anti-possession tattoo, the angels got wings.

Gabriel's were surprisingly small; three pairs of golden wings on his upper back.

Balthazar's were grey and was spread out over his back to his shoulders, showing its plumage. Dean quipped that it made him look like a peacock, which he just sneered at.

Castiels wings were colored black and were done with detail, covered from his back to his lower back.

Their wings were all aligned to where their originals were.

The Winchesters hoped that these replacements will only be temporary.

**AN: Just a ficlet of the boys and their angels with getting tattoos to replace their actual angels. **

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	11. Flu Season

Dean and Sam were in the kitchen, rusting slop, crackers and tea, wondering just how the hell this happened.

That all three ex-angels had the flu.

It first started with Castiel, then Balthazar and finally Gabriel. Strangely, neither Winchesters nor Kevin caught it. So now, they are stuck taking care of their sick lovers.

They carried the trays into the room, taking in the pathetic sight of all them wrapped up in blankets, coughing and sniffling.

"Here you go, guys. My mom's tomato soup." Dean said, "It will cure anything."

The angels shuffled to the table and took their bowls and ate in silence. After the finished, Gabriel went straight to Sam and snuggled into his lap. Dean sat between his anges, both snuggling at each side; Dean could feel the heat from them.

"You guys better not get us sick." Dean said as he went through the channels and settling on Star Wars.

The angels just groaned in response.

**AN: Just some fluff with the boys getting sick from the flu, and their lovers taking care of them.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	12. Scars

Castiel realized he left scars on his lovers.

The one h weft on Dean he liked.

It was his handprint on his shoulder when he took him out of hell. It was his brand, his claim on Dean. It was a part of him on Dean's body.

The one he left on Balthazar he hated.

It was a knife wound, from when he stabbed him. On his back, it was an ugly and distorted scar and the outward wound is a thin line.

He knows Balthazar first tried to hide his scars, even Dean knew about them before he did.

He finally confronted him, in the shower of all places. Balthazar first looked at him in surprise, which then turned into a lecherous grin. But he then saw Castiel was looking at his chest, his smile fell and looked nervous. Castiel reached over and held Balthazar, one of his hands gently caressing the scar. He apologize again and again in their native tongue.

Balthazar just hugged him tight saying; "I know." And the two of them watched over each other.

**AN: Some angst, with Castiel and the scars he left on his lovers.**

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	13. Play Time

When Dean entered his hotel room, he wasn't expecting this scene.

His angels were naked, Balthazar lying flat on his back while Castiel was straddling his face. He could see the older angel's tongue licking Castiels hole as Castiel rode his face.

Castiel moans as he moves his hips, gasping Balthazar's name. Dean knows how Castiel feels about stubble, like it's some type of fetish. He liked the extra sensation between his legs, making it more arousing.

Dean smirks as he strides over and kneels down, taking his dick in his mouth and sucking it loudly. He heard Balthazar keen and bucks his hips, but Dean didn't falter. He felt a niggling in his brain and then Balthazar's voice.

"Dean, what the bloody hell you are-"

"Shut up and enjoy it, Bal." he sucked harder, bobbing his head as he rolled Balthazar's balls in his hands, making the angel groan.

The trio worked in unison; Balthazar's licking Castiels pucker, while Dean sucked Balthazar as he stroked himself.

They all came at the same time; Castiel came with a cry, Balthazar with a moan and Dean with a grunt. They all flopped to the bed, catching their breath. Dean then looked at his angels.

"Next time, can you guys call me so I don't have to miss a scene?"

The angels just laughed.

**AN: Smutty smut is fun! Just some threesome love!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	14. Two to One

Dean and Balthazar couldn't help but groan at the sight of Castiel sucking Dean dick and rubbing Balthazar's.

"F-Fuck, Cas." Dean moaned, "You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth. So gorgeous."

Castiel moaned and pulled off Deans cock, going to Balthazar's and started to suck, making the older angel groan.

"You are such a slut, Cassie." Balthazar moaned, "Such a slut for our cocks."

Castiel pulled away and then put both of the cock's heads in his mouth, sucking loudly and groaning.

He then heard his lovers moan and he was suddenly splashed with semen as they came in his mouth and face. They all panted until Dean and Balthazar stared at Castiel, noticing he was still hard and they grinned at him with hungry looks.

"Get over here, Cas." Dean growled as they grabbed the angel to bed.

**AN: SMUUUT! **

**I love some smut!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	15. Sam will never know

When Sam is out, Dean, Balthazar and Castiel play.

Sam will never know that Balthazar and Castiel were lying on the table. That Balthazar was blowing Castiel and he lay on top of him and Dean rimmed the younger angels as he jerked off.

Sam will never know that they all came on the table and shared a three way kiss. After Balthazar cleaned up with angel mojo, they all snuggled up on the bed.

Sam will never know.

**AN: I just thought of my OT3 have sex everywhere and Sam will never know cause they always clean up with angel mojo. Heh, Sam will never know.**

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	16. Molting

Now Dean loves his angels and he knows Sam loves Gabriel too. But there was one thing they hate about them.

It was the fact that their wings molt.

Dean found out one morning when he woke up next to his angels. He smiled and about to kiss them when he felt something on top of him. He looked and cried out;

"What the fuck?!"

On top of him was hundreds of feathers; some were colored gray and the others were black. The angels were awake, looking groggy at first and then seeing the feathers, embarrassed.

"Oops." Balthazar said, scratching the back of his head.

"Our apologies, Dean. We didn't realize our wings were this…messy."

Dean snorts and then his door open, showing a bedraggled Sam, covered in golden feathers with a sheepish Gabriel behind him.

Yep, the downsides of sleeping with angels.

**AN: Something I thought of and was also inspired by fanart. Can't help but think this will happen to the guys.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	17. Reality

Dean walked through the halls of the bunker, breathing short breathes. He was in the library researching and fell asleep. He then woke up to flames, chains and razors, making his whole body rattle with adrenalin and dread.

He looked in Kevin's room, seeing the prophet asleep at his desk, snoring loudly.

He looked in Sam's room, seeing his younger brother being the big spoon with Gabriel.

He went into his own room seeing the two angels sleeping contently, snuggled together. He went to he side of the side of the bed, watching how they slept.

"You know, I thought Cas does the creepy watching you sleep thing."

Balthazar sat up with a smirk, which then fell as he took in Dean's state. Castiel then woke up, looking at Dean.

"Dean…Is something the matter?"

"This…This is real, right?" Dean said with a choked voice, "All this…is real?"

The angels then realized Dean had a flashback; he thought he was still in hell.

"Dean, we are real." Balthazar said, taking Deans right hand, "We are real."

"You are not in hell." Castiel said, taking Deans left hand, "You are out, Dean."

The angels pulled their lover to the bed, letting him lie between them. They said soft words to him, of how he was safe and loved.

That he was everything to them.

**AN: Here Dean is having PTSD moment, but his angels are there for him. **

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	18. Promise

When Dean prayed to Balthazar, he immediately knew something was off. Dean always called Castiel first. So when Balthazar appeared, he saw Dean was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Dean, are you alright?" Balthazar said, as he sat on the bed.

"I was just thinking about yesterday." Dean said.

Balthazar frowned; yesterday the Winchesters got hurt badly during a hunt. The angels healed them, but barely since they had been cut off from heaven, the powers are diminishing.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Dean said sitting up, "I was thinking…if one of us died, you can't bring us back."

Balthazar blinked at the question, but nodded.

"…Right."

Dean was silent and then he looked at Balthazar.

"Bal, I need you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"If I…ever die…I know Gabriel will take care of Sammy, but…if I die, you need to take care of Cas."

"What?" Balthazar said, dumbfounded.

"Come on, man. You know, Cas, he will fall apart, he will break. We promised that wouldn't happen."

Dean then grabbed Balthazar arms.

"Promise me you will."

Balthazar gulped, feeling a ball of emotion in his throat.

"I promise, Dean. I promise."

**AN: Some angst. I think Dean want Balthazar to watch over Cas. The promise the made will be shown in another chapter.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	19. Clipped

Dean walked through the hallway, scrubbing his face with his hands.

It has been a week since the angels fell.

Since the Winchesters found Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel's with their wings clipped, their backs burned and bleeding.

Sam was also on the mend from the aborted trials, it was a slow process, but it was expected. When he saw Gabriel, he somehow picked him up and started patching him up, leaving Dean to fix his own angels.

Castiel was rough. When he woke up, he started to cry and saying to was all his fault, telling the others that his grace was the final ingredient.

Balthazar handled it oddly. He just looked confused and looked down at his body and asked Dean if he was human. When he said yes, he gave a humorless chuckle and said it was ironic, how he used ot sneer at humanity and now is a part of it.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he entered their room, seeing the ex-angels laying together on their sides. They were still wearing bandages around their chests, making Dan grimaced at the two red lines showing through; he has to change them.

"Dean?"

He looked to the bed and saw Castiel was awake, looking at him in concern.

"Hey." He said, walking up to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine, Cas."

"Dean, I haven't seen you slept since…" Castiel said, trailing off, "You should sleep."

"Cas, I'm fine-"

"You better listen to him." Balthazar said sleepily, "Now get in bed with us or we will knock you out and drag you in."

Dean snickered and climbed in bed, careful as the ex-angels moved to accommodate him. He sighed as he reached over and stroked Balthazar's hair as he rubbed Castiels arm.

"Get well, you guys." He murmured before he fell asleep.

**AN: Some angsty shmoop here. **

**I liked the idea that when the angels fell that they would be human. Shame they didn't do that. So, here the angels are human and their wings burned off. Luckily, their humans are with them. **

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	20. Puppy Eyes

"What did you just ask me?" Dean said, looking at his lovers.

Castiel just squinted his eyes at Dean while Balthazar just tried not to laugh.

"I said I think we should get a cat." Castiel said, "It would be nice to have a animal companion around the bunker. We could even have a dog. Sam likes dogs."

"Cas, we can't get a cat." Dean said, "Look at our lives, we can't have an animal around."

"Oh come one, Dean." Balthazar said, "Can't an exception he made?"

"No, Balthazar, we are not getting a car." Dean said, "And that's final."

"Oh, Dean. How can you say no to this face?" Balthazar said, as he grabbed Castiel face.

He looked at Castiels face and felt his resolve crumbling. He then sighed;

"Fine." He grumbled, "But you are cleaning up after it."

"Of course, Dean." Castiel said as Dean walked away.

God, he was so whipped.

**AN: Nobody can resist that face!**

**Kinda inspired by Sebastian Roches response to someone calling Mischa ugly. He thinks Mischa is cute.**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	21. Selfishness

Balthazar thought Dean was selfish.

Oh, he knew what Dean would do for his family, how he would sacrifice himself for his family, but he thinks he's selfish to Castiel.

Balthazar believed Dean was only using Castiel since h always calls him whenever he needs help. The worst is that Castiel always does, following Dean around like a puppy.

What can Dean do for Castiel anyway? What can that emotionally-stunted mud monkey do for Castiel?

He then got a frantic prayer from the Winchester, they got attacked by demons and Castiel was hurt.

He never flew faster in his life.

When he got there, the Winchesters were holding a door closed and Castiel was unconscious on the ground. Dean then saw him and suddenly picked him up, depositing Castiel in his arms.

"Get him out."

"…What?"

"Get him out, get him safe. Me and Sam could handle this."

When Balthazar still didn't move, Dean pushed him in frustration.

"GO!" he screamed with Balthazar finally flying away.

The Winchesters did make it out, barely. It was by luck that Gabriel heard Sam's prayer and got them out. Later, Balthazar saw Dean all healed up and looking at Castiel with concern, who was still unconscious to replenish his grace.

After that, Balthazar never doubted Dean again.

**AN: I don't have anything to say for this.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


End file.
